poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Alliance of Gold
Here is the Transcript for The Alliance of Gold & Silver. One day, Robbie and his team were on The Channel 6 News. April O'Neil: This is April O'Neil with the Channel 6 News Report. Yet again, the Data Squad Power Rangers have saved the world once again. If it wasn't for our heroes, We would've suffer the wrath of Dr. Eggman and his army of Egg Pawns. I will keep updating on this process for the Power Rangers Data Squad, This is April O'Neil at Channel 6 News signing off. Yoshi: Holy smokes, We've just got famous! Mordecai: Yeah! Amy Rose: Isn't this great, Atticus? Atticus Akito: Yeah, It is. I just can't believe that we would be saving the earth as Power Rangers. Zoe Batheart: Yeah, I agree. Sunset Shimmer: So, Robbie, What should we do to celebrate? Robbie Diaz: Hmmm, I'd say we order some pizza and have ourselves a party. Mordecai & Yoshi: AWESOME!! Gmerl: Sound's good to me. Amy Rose: Me too. Just then, Pit came with some urgent news. Pit: Sorry to bother you guys, But Lady Palutena wishes to see you all. RobotBoy, who was holding Pit's leg, Came along with RobotGirl. RobotBoy: Yes, She wants to have a word. RobotGirl: Mm-hmmm. Robbie Diaz: Hmmm, Okay, Pit. (to Mordecai and Yoshi) Looks like our little celebration can wait, Guys, Palutena wants us at Cyberspace. Mordecai & Yoshi: AWW, WHAT?!! So, They followed Robbie towards Cyber-Space. (Digimon Fusion Theme Song Plays) Meanwhile at the Egg-Carrier. Dr. Eggman: Curse those Power Runts, My next Robot better get rid of them! Orbot: Indeed he will, Dr. Cubot: You said it, Those rangers are a real pain in the neck. So, Dr. Eggman, Orbot and Cubot created the new robot. Dr. Eggman: Welcome, Egg-Umbra! I have a special assignment for you, I want you to go t earth and cause trouble and mayhem upon the Power Rangers! Egg-Umbra: As you wish, Dr. Orbot: Hmm, This won't be easy unlike last time. Cubot: Are sure this will work, Boss? Dr. Eggman: Of course I'm sure, You two nitwits! And this time, No more Mr. Nice Guy! One night in Cyber-Space, Robbie and his friends met up with Lady Palutena. Lady Palutena: Thank you all for coming in such short notice. Robbie Diaz: No problem, Palutena. Mordecai: What's going on? Yoshi: Yeah, Why'd you called us here? Lady Palutena: I have sensed two great power of Gold and Silver on the Planet Neptune. Digit, Show it to them on the viewing globe. Digit: Okay, Displaying it now. The Viewing Globe shows the Gold and Silver glow on two new Morphers. Robbie Diaz: Whoa, I can see two new Morphers for the inside of those rocks! Mordecai: Yeah, Me too. Matt: What do you make of it, Pit? Pit: Hmmm, Well, Matt, There was an old legend of the Gold and Silver Morphers, No one has ever found them in thousands of years. Amy Rose: There has to be something strange going on there? Sunset Shimmer: But what? As everyone starts to think, Robbie had a vision. Robbie Diaz: Ahh!! ugh!!! Lady Palutena: It seems Robbie is having another vision. Digit: I wonder what's he seeing of next? Robbie had a vision of the Gold and Silver Rangers, For he saw Sonic and Sora morphing and teams up with Sir Ivan the Dino Charge Gold Ranger, Zhane the Silver Space Ranger and Megan and Molly Williams a.k.a. Sailor Sky and Sailor Heart. Robbie Diaz: Ugh! (panting) Lady Palutena: What did you see, Robbie? Robbie Diaz: I... I think I saw... Sonic the Hedgehog and Sora. Inez: Sonic the Hedgehog and Sora. Jackie: No way! Matt: Is that really possible?! Robbie Diaz: I think so, Matt... but I also saw them, Us, Megan and Molly teaming up with Sir Ivan the Dino Charge Gold Ranger and Zhane the Silver Space Ranger Lady Palutena: Pit, Go with the Cybersquad to recruit Sonic and Sora. Pit: Yes, My lady. Digit: Robbie, It's up to you and Gmerl for this mission. Use your Megazords to head into outer space, Go to Neptune and retrieve the Gold and Silver Morphers. Robbie Diaz: No problem, Digit. I'll call Twilight to help us out. So, He called Twilight at Sugarcube Corner, Where she and here friends were having some milkshakes. Robbie Diaz: Hey, Twilight, It's Robbie, you there? Twilight Sparkle: Yes, I am here, Robbie, what is it? Robbie Diaz: I've just got a vision about the Gold and Silver Morphers, They're located in Planet Neptune. Meet us outside, Cause we've got our Megazords. Twilght Sparkle: Of course, I'll be right there. Soon outside of Canterlot High, Robbie and Gmerl were waiting for Twilight. Robbie Diaz: Hmmm, What's keeping her so long? Gmerl: Don't know, But she'll be here. Any second. So, They decided to wait some more. However, She finally came. Twilight Sparkle: Hi, Guys. Sorry I'm late! Gmerl: It's all cool, Twi. You're timing was perfect. Twilight Sprkle: Whenever you two're ready, I'll have the locaions set to Neptune. Robbi Diaz: Great Twilight, you're gonna have to get out your morpher out. Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5